Denial Train
by Madelines
Summary: When Amy has to take a cooking class, she is forced to partner up with someone who can shake her up, while she tries very hard to keep the heat in the kitchen down...a two-shot...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I really like the new show The Nine Lives of Chloe King….and I really like Chloe/Alek, and I didn't even like Amy's character at first…until later…but then that scene between Amy and Alek in the second episode was so full of chemistry! I am a multi-shipper…anyways…this won't be really long, but it's just the start of a two-shot….

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King, just my one life, haha.

1 of 2

Amy sighed, her shoulders slumping in frustration. _Did this REALLY have to happen to HER? _She stared glumly at her class schedule as she waved an unenthusiastic goodbye to her best friend Chloe King. Chloe's strawberry blonde curls bounced behind her as she headed to her chemistry class. Amy tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and stared at her schedule again. Students mulled around her, their muddled conversations falling on Amy's deaf ears. She had tried so hard to beg Principal Smith to let her into the upper drama class, but he had insisted that she had plenty of time to take the class, and since she was only a sophomore, older students had priority over her. Amy had relished the fact that she would be able to get out of geometry one more year and take drama instead, but she was now stuck with an elective. And not just _any _elective, it was one that Amy personally sucked at: Intro to Cooking.

_How am I going to squeeze my way out of this one? _Amy thought in panic. Amy didn't DO cooking. When she tried to cook at home, the height of her culinary skills was throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave and praying that it didn't burn the house down. _With an original name like Smith, _Amy thought, _no wonder he can't see my creative genius that is just BEGGING to be seen in the upper drama class. Not too mention the cute senior Liam Macabee that is in the class, _Amy giggled to herself. Amy then frowned again. She knew she was acting a little spoiled, but she was really disappointed. Now she would be stuck with a bunch of future June Cleavers while she would probably fail the class on an epic scale. Her grades were already suffering after her break up with Paul. Amy had spent nights crying on Chloe's shoulder when Paul had said he just wanted to be friends two weeks ago.

Amy then stiffened her shoulders when she caught sight of Paul's black hair. He was in a group of his gamer friends, and he didn't even notice her presence in the school hallway. _Well, she'd show him…_Amy thought viciously. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she still missed him. The bell then rang with a piercing sound, cutting through Amy's thoughts. _Dang, _Amy thought, _I'm going to be late for class. _Amy tossed her hair again, and lifted her chin in the air as she sauntered past Paul and headed for her cooking class. He looked up, but then cast his eyes on his shoes again after he spotted her proud profile. Amy stiffened again as she saw his reaction. This awkwardness was killing her….she shook these thoughts from her head, and stopped at the home ec classroom.

She dreaded going in there, and panic rose in her. But Amy was not one to back down from a challenge, and she put her hand on the doorknob and walked in. Twelve pairs of female eyes stared at Amy as she surveyed the room. _No way, _Amy thought, _They were ALL blonde, and beautiful. _She thought in disgust. For some reason, cooking classes at Amy's high school tended to attract the popular A+ type girls who tended to think that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Amy knew she was stereotyping, but she couldn't help herself. As she looked around the room, they all looked the same. The girls were all seated at lab-type desks, pastel aprons already tied perfectly behind them. Two particular girls, whom Amy recognized as Hazell Miller and Jenny Johnson, two of her not so favorite people, looked her up and down, and then whispered to each other, giggling.

Amy rolled her eyes, and mentally counted the girls as she surveyed the room and they lost interest in her, turning back to their sinks, waiting for the teacher. _Ten, eleven, twelve…._Amy counted, then groaned. Great, they were already all paired up with their respective partners. Now she couldn't even mooch a little off of one of the Miss Muffets' culinary skills and TRY to look like she knew what she were doing. Amy glumly made her way to the back of the room, found a seat at a table where no one else was sitting, and slumped down. She put her arms on the table, and sunk her head in her arms, dreading the class. _I'm toast, …_Amy mentally groaned.

Amy didn't even attempt to lift her head when she heard the door open and slam shut and two pairs of footsteps coming in. She was mentally trying to remember what her dad had pointed out on the Food Network the other night. If she had only drooled over the food instead of Curtis Stone in an apron, she might have actually picked up some hints from the show during one of her many FN nightly watching sessions with her dad. Amy kicked the table with her foot, and voice broke through her thoughts.

"….Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen. Great, we have evenly matched pairs." Amy recognized the voice of the culinary teacher, Ms. Foster. _Wait, fourteen? _Amy's ears perked up, _that means….I have a partner. Yippy skippy! _Amy thought as she lifted her head from the table.

"Hey there, sidekick…." A polished, accented voice hit Amy's ears. Amy stared up in shock as Alek plopped himself down next to her at the table. He leaned towards her, his arm propping up his chin as he stared at her.

"You might wanna close your mouth, you might catch flies," Alek's handsome face grinned at her mischievously, and he winked.

Amy sputtered, utterly embarrassed that her jaw had dropped at the sight of _Alek _at her table. She turned red, and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Alek grinned again, leaning closer to the frozen Amy, who had her hands in her lap. His blue eyes stared her down, filled with mirth. He leaned closer, his breath fanning her face. Amy shivered, unable to deny his magnetic attraction, _why oh why did he have this effect on her…_

Alek stopped short of a few inches, his grin widening, "Why, Amy, I'm here to cook. What else would I be doing?"

Amy snapped to her senses, and leaned back from his face, desperately wanting to escape this spell he wove on her. She spotted several blondes tossing her envious looks before she replied to Alek. Amy then smiled back at him, regaining her composure. "Why, Alek, I don't know. I didn't know JOCKS liked to cook."

Alek grinned at her. "Of course I do, it's a hit with the ladies. What can I say?"

Amy rolled her eyes, _what a player_. Even though she was attracted to him, she still couldn't stand the way he managed to make fun of her. It was like he could read her every thought, and Amy hated that fact. He used her weakness at his own amusement. _I will NOT let Alek get the best of me again, _she thought stubbornly.

Amy snorted at him, looking away. "Whatever, Alek…" She inwardly groaned, wishing that she could have come up with a better comeback. She used her next tactic: ignoring him. But this was hard to do when he continued staring at her, grinning as if having his own hilarious personal joke.

Amy mentally thanked the heavens when Ms. Foster spoke again. "Welcome class, to Cooking 101. I see you have all found your partners," she paused to smile at Amy and Alek, her eyes pausing, "today we will learn to cook….."

Amy mentally found herself drowning out Ms. Foster's voice as she talked about the wonderful world of cooking basics and what the class syllabus was. She found herself lost in her mental daydream of the new Betsey Johnson dress on eBay that she was saving up for for the winter formal, when she felt a hot breath near her ear.

"Hellooooo-Amy, turn on the heat." She heard that silky voice near her ear, and Amy's head snapped to the side.

She smacked the side of her head against his nose, and yelped. "OUCH!" Amy cried, grabbing the side of her face. Ms. Foster paused, and asked with concern, "Is everything all right Amy?"

Amy's face burned in embarrassment, rubbing her face while trying to ignore the grinning Alek. "Yes, sorry, Ms. Foster."

Ms. Foster turned back to the recipe, studying it for a second, while Alek leaned closer. "If you would pay attention, Amy, you would have known what to do."

Amy's eyes lit up in fire, forgetting the pain in her face. She glared at Alek. "Whatever, Alek. I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." She muttered triumphantly.

Alek smirked at her, looking like he knew she was lying. "Amy, turn on the heat, then."

Amy's eyes widened in shock, feeling herself heat up. "H-heat?" She muttered, her eyes stuck to Alek's blue ones. _How, how did he know? I tried SO hard to avoid him….I am NOT attracted to him, I am NOT attracted to him. _Amy squeezed her eyes shut, as if this would make Alek's handsome face disappear.

Alek stared at her, smirking again. "Yeah, the stove?"

Amy's eyes popped open. "The-the stove?"

"Uh, yeah, turn on the heat-the stove, weren't you listening?" He grinned at her.

Amy turned red again, mentally cursing herself. _Darnit, it was the STOVE he was talking about….focus, Amy, focus….heat, stove, cooking, heat, stove, cooking. …._She fumbled with the knobs to the stove in front of her, trying to keep her eyes off of Alek's amused ones. She did a mental victory dance when she saw the flame come to life. Alek reached for a pan, and set it down with a clank.

"You ready, Betty Crocker?" He grinned at her.

"UH, yeah, totally. Let's do this." Amy said, "Uh….what exactly are we cooking?" She asked lamely.

Alek rolled his eyes in amusement, "Little Miss Daydreamer, it's fish, weren't you listening?"

Amy snorted, "Are you kidding me? Fish? Really, you, cooking fish, how lame is that?"

Alek grinned at her again, "It's very perfect actually, we actually enjoy fish, very much."

Amy rolled her eyes at Alek again. "How original. And how awful for me. I hate fish." She said glumly.

Alek's eyes lit up in amusement again as inched closer to her, "Oh yeah, and why's that?"

Amy looked up at him, cursing herself that she hadn't worn her heels that day. She hated having to look so UP at him, he made her feel so small….and vulnerable. Her voice faltered, and she didn't know what to do with her hands, so she clenched them at her sides.

"Uh, they are ….slimy, and smelly, and uh…." Her voice cracked, her mind going blank as Alek leaned closer to her. _What was he doing? _Her mind screamed as he got closer and closer, and Amy found herself unconsciously tilting her chin for the perfect angle to….when he stopped, shot an arm past her, and grabbed something. He backed off, and left Amy breathless. She breathed, feeling a cool rush of air, and Amy shook herself. _What had just happened? Did he do that on purpose? _

Alek grinned at her, two aprons in his hand, and he tossed one at her, and Amy caught it. "Not a good enough reason, Amy. Plus, that is what Ms. Foster wants us to cook. Now, would you put your apron, on, or do you want me to put in on for you?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, and Amy let out a sigh of disgust.

"Just WHAT are you implying, Alek?" She demanded, clenching her apron in her fist, stepping closer to him.

"You know what I mean…" Alek grinned at her as he put on his apron, tying it behind him.

"NO, I don't. PLEASE enlighten me…" Amy's eyes sparked anger, her chin lifting in defiance. She wanted to wipe that arrogant, handsome smirk off of his face.

Alek then leaned down at her, his breath once again fanning her face. "You know EXACTLY what I mean….you can't help yourself. My very presence heats you up, we don't need a stove to do that…." He grinned at her, and Amy wanted to punch him. How DARE he act so smug and arrogant? So what, so he USED to be attractive, not anymore…Amy tried to convince herself.

Amy smirked back at him. "Whatever, Alek, you are as cold as this fish to me." Amy said, lifting up the frozen tuna that Ms. Foster had laid on their cutting board. She wanted to smack that smirk right off of his face…._she was SO not attractive to this arrogant jerk anymore. _She picked up the biggest knife she could find, poised to cut its head off. "I'm trying to make a point here," She stated, grinning evilly as lowered the knife to cut the fish's head off.

Alek's grin just grew as he snatched the fish and knife out of her hands before she could decapitate it. "So am I, Amy, so am I."

She fumed as he turned his attention to the stove, and started cooking. She turned to put her apron on, when she heard a soft, mocking voice in her ears, "Choo-choo…"

Author's Note: Ok, so this is part 1 of 2. I don't even know if anyone will read this, but I really like the idea of Amy and Alek…I think they could have some mad chemistry….thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the reviews! I didn't know if I would get any. That's so awesome that there are some Amy/Alek supporters out there, I love Chloe/Alek too! Anyways, I have not read the books, but I want to, so do you think this should go in the Misc. Books section? I'm just using what I know from the 3 episodes….anyways, enjoy!

Did anyone catch the name of Amy's one-eyed arthritic cat in episode 2?

Since I can't respond to anonymous reviewers, here goes:

Squishy: thanks so much for reviewing! Wow, they end up together in the book! I like Chloe/Alek too, but that's awesome!

Ohai it's me: Wow, I'm honored. Thanks so much. You MUST watch the show, it's awesome. I love the characters! Hope you catch it next Tuesday!

Drakulina: Wow, that's awesome. Don't they (Amy/Alek) have great chemistry? Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the next part!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" or "My Dilemma"

Part 2 of 2

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind _

_Cuz you're never gonna take me there_

_And I know it's not meant to be _

_Here is my dilemma _

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma_

_Your smile, your eyes_

_The way you make me feel inside_

_I could live without you_

_But I don't wanna_

_You make so upset sometimes-"My Dilemma" Selena Gomez_

Amy growled into her cappuccino. "Argh!" Her exasperation made Chloe look up in alarm. She had met Chloe at the vintage clothing/coffee shop that they so frequented after school.

Chloe looked wide-eyed at her best friend. "What's going on, Amy?" She said with concern, her eyebrows knitted together.

Amy looked back at her friend's concern. She was a bit hesitant to mention today's frustration with Alek, but she had shared everything with Chloe since she was two years old. "It's that…cooking class that Principal Smith stuck me in today."

Chloe snorted, soda almost coming out her nose. "You….cooking?" She almost laughed.

Amy smiled wanly at her friend, "Yes…cooking."

Chloe looked at her, amusement tugging at the corners of her lips. "You and cooking…they don't mix."

"I know, I know, this is totally going to mess up my 4.0. I _wanted _to get into drama class, but noooooo….it was full. And Principal Smith wanted me to widen my horizons or some crap. Look at these fingers," Amy said, holding up her silver nails, freshly painted last night, "Do these LOOK like fingers that cook? That's what my dream guy's for….to cook and snuggle with. Then I'll sing and play for him." Amy then sighed, lost in her romantic fantasy, forgetting her cooking woes.

Chloe smiled at her friend. She lifted up her forkful of pie. "Aren't the roles….a little, tiny bit mixed up?"

Amy frowned, her fantasy interrupted. "CHLOE, you know I was never one to follow the traditional roles. I want a highlander ninja who can cook. Oh, and an accent doesn't hurt."

Chloe giggled at her friend. "You are crazy, Amy. So, how was this cooking class?"

Amy sighed. "It was awful. It was full of Chef Barbies and then Alek-"

"Alek was in a cooking class?" Chloe interrupted Amy, her eyes lit up in surprise.

Amy hesitated, unsure of what to say next. Chloe and Alek were…well, Amy didn't exactly know what Chloe and Alek were. Amy had seen hints of Chloe's attraction to Alek, and Amy for sure thought that Alek had more than feelings of protection towards Chloe. Amy wasn't jealous, well…maybe a little. But it was totally just because of that intense, concentrated look that Alek had whenever he watched Chloe with Brian, or talked about protecting Chloe that Amy envied, at least that's what she told herself. To have a guy that _intense _about you would be any girl's dream, whether it was Alek…or anyone else. Amy had loved being with Paul, but when she compared Alek and Chloe, something just wasn't quite….all there. He was sweet, loyal, and one of her best friends, but there was still something missing. Amy still missed him, though. She sighed, lost in her train of thoughts.

"Helloooo…Amy?" Chloe asked her friend in concern, waving her fork in her friend's face.

Amy looked up, and smiled. "Uh….where were we?"

"Cooking class….Alek?" Chloe said in surprise.

"Oh, uh….well he's in it. And we're partnered up."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You and Alek? How's that going?"

"Ugh, he's a real pain in the arse." Amy said, mimicking his British accent. Chloe opened her mouth to reply, and that's when Amy's eyes met Alek's amused ones across the room. Chloe was speaking, but Amy's eyes were trained on Alek. He was rifling through some men's leather coats at the vintage shop that Chloe worked at, but his eyes were trained on the two girls. Amy narrowed her eyes at him, she was facing him, but Chloe's back was to him. He stared at her, his eyes crinkling in amusement. It was almost like….he could hear them. He was smirking at her, and then he winked.

"Ugh," Amy snorted out loud. Chloe looked at her friend in concern.

"Were you even listening, Amy?"

"Uh, yeah, Chloe. Look, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Ms. Foster wants us to cook more meat tomorrow, and I need to practice. I can't let this class hurt my GPA." Amy smiled at her friend, and Chloe looked at her, a bit perplexed.

"Ok, are you sure you're ok, Amy?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry….I just need to get home." Amy said hurriedly, feeling a bit guilty about abandoning her friend. She wanted to tell her more…but she just had to escape that gaze. She stood up, gathering her stuff, and muffled another apology to Chloe, running out the door, willing herself not to look behind her.

The next day…..

Amy made sure to be in cooking class early that day, apron firmly tied in place. She smiled at bit to herself in glee. She had demanded that her dad teach her how to fry some meat yesterday. She smiled triumphantly, shaking images of her dad's perplexed looks when she had demanded that he teach her how to cook ALL types of meat they had had available in the kitchen. She was ready to show Alek a thing or two about cooking.

As the Barbies filed into the kitchen, Amy found herself looking for Alek. She cast down her eyes, trying to dampen her eagerness. She just wanted to show him a thing or two. She would show him that she COULD cook and that he wasn't ALL that and that she wasn't ATTRACTED to him. Amy stilled the nagging voice in her head that said, _but what ABOUT those BLUE eyes and that HANDSOME grin and that CUTE B-_

"Shut up!" Amy growled, making a few girls look up at her in alarm. Hazell looked at her, her ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Could you keep it down, Amy?" She sniffed frostily.

"Why, Hazell, does it hurt your head?" Amy said, more irritated at her own thoughts than at Hazell.

"Whatever, freak, just be quiet." Hazell turned back to Jenny and whispered. Jenny looked back at her and snorted, snickering behind her hand.

Amy rolled her eyes, frustrated. The bell rang, and Ms. Foster filed into the class. As she started speaking, Amy cast more quick glances at the door. _Where WAS he? _

After classes…..

Amy sighed in frustration, trying to shake her disappointment. Alek had never shown up, and Amy was annoyed. Her partner didn't even _bother _to show up when she had so much to show him. _Whatever…I can ace this class without him…_Amy tried to convince herself that she was disappointed in her lack of a partner rather than the satisfaction she hoped to glean from showing Alek up with her cooking skills.

Amy then shuffled toward the kitchen again after her AP history class. Ms. Foster said that anyone who wanted to help bake for a charity that she supported could earn extra credit. She supported a kid's orphanage in town, and she said that she had had a lot of volunteers, but they had bailed, and she was desperate. Ms. Foster was having an emergency baking session for tomorrow's bake sale, and needed volunteers. All the blondes in the class had declined, but Amy needed extra credit, and it was for a good cause, so she had lifted her hand to volunteer.

Amy went into the class, and a frenzied Ms. Foster looked up at her in appreciation. She had flour all over her apron, and her curly hair was coming out of its bun. "Oh, thank God, Amy! Thanks so much for coming to help."

Amy smiled, grabbing her apron from the drawer, "Sure, Ms. Foster. Uh, what do I do?" She said hesitantly.

Ms. Foster said quickly. "Can you watch these ovens? I thought I had enough flour to make more scotcharoos…but I underestimated…"

Amy smiled at Ms. Foster again. She liked Ms. Foster, she was a little crazy, but she had a kind heart. "Go ahead, shoo! Just tell me what to do, and I can hold up the fort."

Ms. Foster smiled warmly back. "Amy, you are a lifesaver, dear. Just watch the cookies, they are on a timer. They might need a little more time, but just put a toothpick in them. If it comes up clean, they are ready."

Amy waved Ms. Foster as she swept out the door to run to the grocery store to find flour. Amy turned to the stoves with a wary eye. Ms. Foster had showed her where everyone was, from the potholders to the toothpicks. Amy narrowed her eyes at the timer on the stove. She felt like a sheriff in an old western, eyeing down the villain. _Ok, stove, it's just you and me. See if you DARE to burn my cookies…._She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the counter, eyes trained on the timer with the intensity of a pinscher.

As the timer beeped five minutes later, Amy pulled the potholders on and opened the oven door, her breath hitching at the heat pouring from the oven. She picked up a toothpick and leaned down, poking the browned cookie hesitantly. They looked done. She stuck the next cookie with a toothpick, pulling it out cleanly. Amy grabbed the tray, and leaned up, her backside bumping into something solid.

Amy shrieked, her tray of cookies flying forward as her body started to fall forward. The tray clattered, cookies scattering all over, as Amy felt two strong hands grab her waist as her body lurched toward the open oven.

"Whoa, there, be careful. Don't want to hurt yourself." A voice breathed into Amy's hair as she felt herself pulled back by the waist into a strong body. Amy found herself recovering her breath as she fought her frightened thoughts off. Her chest heaved, scared to move lest she fall. She felt the strong hold on her waist, and she felt the chest she had been pulled against, but she was still scared from falling forward.

"Can't speak, huh? The oven's not the only thing that's…." The voice trailed off, the breath ruffling the top of her hair, "_hot._" The voice placed a heavy, dripping emphasis on the word.

Amy found herself stiffening in shock, recovering from her fright, only to be faced with a new terror, but of a completely different kind. _It couldn't be…._her thoughts raced with alarm…._Not him, not NOW. _

"That's the thanks, I get, huh? Too bad the cookies are ruined…" A mocking voice said in her ear.

Now Amy had found control of her body. She turned her body around, trying to ignore the fact that he still had his hands on her waist. She turned to look up at Alek's amused face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thanks a lot for scaring me, you jerk."

Alek lowered his head a little. "Me? Who's the one that dropped them?"

Amy lifted up her arms, and pushed him on the chest, trying to deny how solid it was even beneath the oven mits, and pushed him, and he released her. "Yeah, you." She groaned as she stared at the mess around them. Pieces of cookies were scattered all over the oven and the floor. None of them looked salvageable. "Thanks a lot. There goes my extra credit, and the cookies for the orphans." She lifted her mitted hand to her head, wiping it in frustration.

"No worries. I can whip up a batch in no time." Alek grinned, grabbing an apron and getting to work.

"Yeah, right. What can you do?" Amy scoffed, a grimace on her face at surveying the mess again.

Alek stepped closer to her again, staring into her eyes. He grinned, his eyes lighting up in challenge. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Amy would curse herself later for this, but she couldn't control the way her knees turned to jelly at his intense look. She then stiffened, she would NOT let him play with or control her emotions. She WAS not attracted to Alek. He was too arrogant, too intense, too annoying. Amy lifted her eyebrow, "Oh yeah, let's see this?"

For the next thirty minutes, Amy found herself in a losing battle, her confidence slipping the longer she watched Alek bake. He worked like a professional chef, like he had the very recipe memorized. He moved with an intensity and precision, grabbing bowls, mixing, stirring in ingredients, and measuring. He had the cookies on the trays and in the ovens exactly thirty-two minutes later. He didn't speak or even look at Amy while he baked, except to throw her an amused look or two.

As he closed the oven with a clang, he wiped his hands on his apron, and threw Amy a satisfied smirk. "There ya go, Amy….all done."

"Whatever." Amy threw back, totally unsure of what to say. She mentally cursed herself, _what a lame reply_. She was just shocked at his baking skills, she didn't know what to say. Even though she had wanted to show him up, he had shown her. _Why was he so good….at everything? _

Alek threw her a fake, wounded look. "What, no thank yous? No 'you saved my life?'" Alex asked in amusement as he walked closer to where Amy stood, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh, no. You were the one that ruined the cookies. You scared me. You SHOULD have to bake them again." Amy threw back, stiffening as he stalked closer to her.

Alek reached her, looking down at her with amused eyes. "You were scared, Amy?"

Amy looked up at him, irritated. "Yes, I was. You scared me."

Alek leaned his head closer to her, his eyes staring into hers. "No, Amy, you weren't scared. You were attracted. You run like a rabbit, but you can't deny the attraction of the cat."

Amy scoffed, disgusted at his ego. "A rabbit? A cat? Please," She snorted, "just who do you think you are? You are so full of yourself. You remind me of Leopold, my one-eyed, arthritic, STINKY cat."

"You have a cat?" Alek asked in amusement.

"Yeah, so what?" Amy asked in irritation.

"Nothing," He replied, but his tone implied something otherwise. He leaned in closer, his eyes intensifying, "Now, where were we? Oh, the attraction that you insist that you don't feel."

"Ugh, would you shut up? I am NOT attracted to you. You are so FULL of yourself. I am attracted to the more…intellectual type." Amy said matter of factly.

"Oh, so your list keeps growing?" Alex asked in amusement.

"Huh?" Amy asked him, a question in her eyes.

Alek smirked at her again. "Um, let's see….an intellectual highlander ninja…with an accent. That can cook, is that all?"

Amy couldn't believe her ears. _He was using her list…against her? _Another thought struck her, _how did he know? _"Were you listening, to us?"

Alek ignored the question, and grinned. "Let's see, as I see it, I'm pretty much your dream man. Good thing I can do a wicked Scottish accent. But Amy, you must share me. And you MUST accept your attraction to me…"

As Alek made fun of her, Amy's anger grew. "Get over yourself, Alek. There are so many more attractive guys than you out there. As a matter of fact, there is one delicious senior named Liam Macabee who is SO-" Amy's tirade was cut off as her breath hitched in her throat when Alek had swiftly lowered his head to hers, his lips a fraction of an inch from hers.

"Amy, Amy, Amy…" Alek whispered intensely, his hot breath fanning over hers.

Amy could only look at him, every sense on alert. She felt her body melting, a fire in the pit of her stomach. She stared into his eyes, and then his lips, and she just felt an intense ache in her chest. She couldn't see anything but Alek, and she couldn't feel anything but this _tension _between them.

"You need to quit it, Amy. You're making me stray…" Alek whispered, his voice serious for a split second, his blue eyes intensifying. Amy could only look up at him, her breath caught in her throat.

Alek then smiled at her, the playfulness returning to his eyes and his throat. "If you would quit this denial train that you insist upon riding on, then we could quit _this._"

Amy then found herself finding a bit of control, anger racing through her, reaching to the tips of her toes. "Denial train, what are you talking about, you jerk?"

He cocked his head, his lips smirking, "You know it, Amy. You can't deny your attraction to me. When you try to deny what you feel, it only makes me want to prove it."

"I am not riding a denial train, Alek." She smirked back at him, a new fire in her eyes. She leaned closer to him, and he backed up against the other counter. She pushed her body against his, and she smiled at _his _discomfort now. She grabbed the top of his apron, bringing his head closer to his. She leaned up into him, bringing her lips closer to his. He seemed all too happy to comply, smirking in confidence that she was finally showing her attraction to him.

As she got closer, she moved her lips to his ear, whispering hotly into them. "In fact, _Alek_," she emphasized his name, "I think it's _you _who's riding the denial train." Before she could see his reaction, she turned on her heel and walked swiftly out of the room. As she jogged down the school hallway, she felt the flush on her face, as she tried to run from whatever _this_ was between them.

As he recovered, Alek smiled, a little more troubled than amused.

As both tried to run away from this heat and attraction, both of them got back on that denial train, both refusing to acknowledge where this might be headed…..

The End.

Author's note: Sorry for some of the awkwardness of writing and conversation, hope it turned out all right. I just am really growing into a Amy/Alek fan, even though I do like Chloe/Alek, too. Glad to see there are others who support them. Thanks so much!


End file.
